how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-193.137.134.252-20130713071355
Ok guys. I'm neutral here. I'm not any kind of shipper, neither Ted's nor Barney's. NEUTRAL. Don't hate. Just read me out. Haha... Read me out. I just happen to watch the show and enjoy every single episode of it. It's my favorite show in the present moment. And, like everyone else here, I see it and interpret it. And, obviously, I have my own opinion. First of all, it's a show. It's not real life. It's supposed to be different from it and to surprise us. You cannot apply "real-life logic" to it. What without a doubt is going to happen in real life it's not necessarily (and most likely not...) what's gonna happen in a series, or a movie, or whatever. The writers and producers that create the series are geniuses and they can "manipulate" their creation, their story, as they want (it's their job). If somebody wants to see real life action, they watch the Big Brother. Would you be so surprised to see an overturn in the final episode, in the final season, of one of the most popular series of today?... I wouldn't. That's what fiction does. And that's why I think that Ted will end up with Robin, eventually. Because it's not expected and apparently it doesn't make sense. Apparently. Right now, we've met The Mother, in the end of the 8th season. Why did they show her now? If you ask me, in my NEUTRAL '''opinion, it didn't seem the right moment. It didn't "Awwww!!" the viewers. Think about it and tell me: Did feel a complete closure when you saw The Mother's face? I didn't, but I should, it's supposed in this series! I actualy think that it kinda ruins the point of the show, if Ted effectively ends up with that woman in the yellow umbrella. If she is Ted's true and eternal love, I don't quite see the point of the existence of a 9th season, with 24 episodes, just to tell how Ted met her. There will be not so much suspense now. I think that will happen a much unexpected overturn. It's just what I think, but as I said, writers and producers are good at what they do. Most of the times, at least. In HIMYM they are, so I have faith that they will surprise and "Awwww!!" me. And let's be honest, T/R shippers and B/R shippers: you '''ALL '''have very good points! The differences are that B/R go for the most literal part and T/R go for the most subliminal part. Right now, as far as we know, anyone can be right! But... In my opinion (it's never too much to say that it's NEUTRAL), why would they keep throwing us seeds and more seeds, season after season, that make us always have that little itch about Ted and Robin?... Especially why now? Now that Robin is going to marry Barney and Ted is going to meet the mother of his children. Why? If it's for nothing, I've gotta say that it's starting to become kind of annoying... If there's no purpose, at this point of the series, it makes no sense to continue doing that. And I'm sure the writers know that, right?... '''So, why don't they just let Ted and Robin's (tiny) flame die? '''I believe there's a point to that, there's a reason why. Because it's a show!' I truly believe that there's a lot of unfinished business and pending promises between Ted and Robin. Too much to ignore. And I'm not going to announce all the "evidence" and quote lines from episodes to prove my point. That's too much work and I'm tired of writing. And we all saw the series, I presume. I will only tell, in my '''NEUTRAL' opinion (seriously, don't hate), what is the most strong support for T/R theory: Lily and Marshall's bet. I confess that the real one thing that put that bug behind my ear and put me thinking about T/R possibility was that phrase from Marshall: "Not yet..." with all that wise certainty in his expression... And that has been lingering since then, and it's a big detail that absolutely can't be ignored. We know that Marshall is a sensitive person, he knows and loves Ted, Barney and Robin. He would not "play" with their emotions and feelings just for fun. If he says that against Lily, he truly believes (and knows?...) that. Now that's promising... And come on, be "realistic", it's a show! It HAS a point. Do you really think that everything has been shown? Think about this. Now, of course, I'm not 100% sure of my theory, otherwise I wouldn't watch the series (why would I?...). But it makes sense. Fiction sense. And you got to admit that imagining Robin with Ted feels kind of nostalgic and much more familiar than with a girl we just saw for the first time. Don't judge, I love Barney (favorite character ever!) and I love to see him with Robin. Neutral, remember? :D So, I don't know exactly what the final season has to offer us, but I'm sure it will amaze and surprise us. Continue to watch the awesome series, How I Met Your Mother, guys! Thanks for reading my humble opinion and interpretation that came all the way from Portugal. xD (By the way, you guys make great series, movies and games. Big fan of your culture.)